1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier module used for contact operations of various kinds of IC devices, and more particularly to a carrier module capable of accurately fixing the IC device at the time of testing the IC device.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventional carrier modules 2 used in a test handler are adapted to be seated on mounting lugs 3 of a tray 1, as shown in FIG. 1. The carrier module 2 has a IC receiving portion 4 therein for accommodating the IC device 100 therein.
The tray 1 has plural reinforcements 6, inside a rectangular frame 5, arranged at predetermined intervals.
To prevent the displacement of the IC device 100 accommodated in the carrier module 2, the conventional art uses the carrier module 2 having a latch 7 installed at a predetermined position, as shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the latch 7 protrudes, integrally with a body 8, from a side surface of the IC receiving portion 8a. A suction means 9 is used to seat the IC device 100 on a predetermined location of the IC receiving portion 8a. When the IC device 100 is seated, the latch 7 fixes the IC device.
On the other hand, to release the IC device 100, a latch releasing mechanism 7a is used to release the latch 7 and then the suction means 9 sucks the released IC device 100.
However, the conventional carrier module thus constructed has drawbacks in that other extra carrier modules are needed to handle individual IC devices different in size and thickness, and further the considerable time for exchanging a carrier module with others suitable for individual IC devices is required.
Moreover, the reliability of the products are reduced due to the scratching or breakage of the IC device caused by the latch, which may occur during the contact between the IC device and the latch.